Save your heart
by Yuuki May Barker
Summary: What if Sakura actually moves on after the whole "Sasuke leaves Konoha" fiasco? My first story so it might not make to much sense so... Please help me better my writing skills and r&r! (Btw it's a GaaraxSakura) GaaSaku!(possible Sasuke bashing if you squint) Slight au


_She fell to the bottom of her life,_

 **Flashback**

Waking up on a cold, cold bench. A knife to what was left of her heart. He really didn't care did he...

 **End Flashback**

 _This wasn't meant for two,_

 **Flash back**

In the Hospital room 301 a young pink haired girl was being visited by her older sister. "Sakura-nee-chan?" the bedridden girl asked. "Hai, Yume-hime" The older girl asked looking up from the book she was reading to her sister. "Do you think it'll hurt?" Sakura hesitated for a moment. Then she smiled warmly, "No, hime, death will not hurt." Yume smiled back; happy with her beloved Onee-chan's answer 'It wont hurt you at least, Hime.'

 **End Flashback**

 _She struggles to find herself in time,_

 _But she can barely move..._

 **Flashback**

"Sakura..." said girl looked up into the eyes of her Sensei, her face splotchy and red from crying "Hai Kakashi-sensei?" she asked. Kakashi winced, guilt stirring his stomach like cement in a cement mixer. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

She nodded before teleporting to the Hokage's office, leaving her sensei alone in the clearing staring at the three tombstones belonging to:

Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Yume.

 **End Flashback**

 _Just try and get up,_

 _You've got to slowly brush off,_

 _I know that words aren't enough,_

 _But you're better than this..._

 **Flashback**

"Haruno Sakura, before I make my decision I have a question to ask you," Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, Stared down her possible apprentice who was standing in front of her desk, "Why do you want to become my apprentice?"

Sakura blinked, not expecting the question, "I have two reasons Tsunade-sama, the first one is that I don't want to be, no, I refuse to be left behind again and the second is that I don't want to watch someone die because I couldn't do anything ever again." Tsunade shook her head fondly, that girl is so similar to her self it was down right frightening.

 **End Flashback**

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone that's worth dying for,_

 _Don't give it away..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura and Ino were walking down Konohagakures main road talking, "... look forehead, what I'm saying is that Sasuke-teme left over two years ago, it can't be healthy that you're still mourning him. It's time you moved on like I did a year ago..." Sakura stopped in her tracks and watched Ino's back as her rival (coughbestfriendcough) walked off, "Ino-pig..."

 **End Flashback**

 _Torn apart,_

 _Never getting what you've been crying for,_

 _It's always the same..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura hugged her precious team photo to her chest. Her proof that she still had a family (even though Sasuke left but Kakashi-sensei and Naruto wont leave her to). She turned to sleep with the photo still in her arms, her remaining teammates would never leave her... right? (The next day Kakashi-sensei tells her that Naruto has left her to go train with Jiraiya for two and a half years. He also tells her that for the duration of this time team 7 is now disbanded)

 _She turns the pages every day,_

 _Just to change the mood,_

 _But every chapter reads the same,_

 _So hard make it through..._

 **Flashback**

She ran home bright with her day's achievements. She had mastered Tsunade-shisou's Mystical palms technique today and she couldn't wait to tell her imouto.

She opened the door and called out "Yume-hime!" she froze and fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. Her imouto was dead.

 _Just try and get up,_

 _You've got to slowly brush off,_

 _I know that words aren't enough,_

 _But you're better than this..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura was in the Hospital checking over her patients for the day. Her blood run cold, she dropped her clipboard. There lay, in her shisou's perfect handwriting, Hattake Kakashi. The man she hasn't seen in almost a year. Why didn't life love her?

 **End Flashback**

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone that's worth dying for,_

 _Don't give it away,_

 **Flashback**

A six year old Sakura shuffled shyly towards her crush, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, she knew he was probably busy eating his lunch but, it was valentines day and she wanted to give him some chocolate. So she put her brave face on and got his attention. "S-sasuke-kun, would you accept these chocolates? I made them for you-" Sasuke shoved her to the floor "I'm sick and tired of you and your fellow lowlife fan girls using today to give me crappy chocolates. I'm. Not. Interested." And with that he stalked off leaving a crying Sakura behind. 'I probably didn't make the chocolates well enough...'

 **End Flashback**

 _Torn apart,_

 _Never getting what you've been crying for,_

 _It's always the same..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura kneeled in front of her family's graves crying, "Please, please come back. I need you now more than ever.

 **End Flashback**

 _And you give (and you give)_

 **Flashback**

Sakura stood in front of her two unconscious teammates with her newly cut hair and ripped clothes. She would die before she let those sound nin touch her teammates. They will rue the day they challenged team 7.

 **End Flashback**

 _And they take (and they take)_

"Tch, weak,"

"Annoying"

"Dead Weight."

 **Flashback**

Sakura smiled at her teammates. As long as they were ok, she would ignore the fact that she didn't get a single thank you for protecting them with her life. I mean, it's not like they ever thanked her.

 **End Flashback**

 _And it's love that you want_

 _But not love that you make..._

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, don't go, please!" 'Don't leave me to' Sasuke groaned before turning to face his team-, no ex-teammate, "Go to sleep Sakura", Sakura shook her head and stepped forward, "Sasuke-kun, you're leaving aren't you? You can't! Please, I love you to much to let you go." Sasuke growled. "Tch, annoying." He turned around and started walking again. "Sasuke-ku-" she froze he was behind her. "Thank you" he whispered before it all went black.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone that's worth dying for,_

 _Don't give it away..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura was standing in her Shishou's office waiting for the Kazekage to arrive so she could start her mission of escorting him; It was Shikamaru's job to escort his siblings. There was a knock on the door, "Enter" Tsunade-shishou said. The door opened and in entered a red haired man flanked by a blond haired girl and a man wearing what looked like a cat suit. Sakura's eyes meet the one in the middle, _**Ba-thump**_ _._ "Welcome Kazekage-sama"

 **End Flashback**

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone who leaves you breathless,_

 **Flashback**

She couldn't breath under his stare. _**Ba-thump, ba-thump**_ , wa-was she blushing? She hadn't felt the need to blush in years. All she was doing was thinking about him on her bed...

She had to admit though, she felt better than she had in years. Pushing that thought deep into the recesses of her mind she fell asleep. Plagued with dreams of jade eyes and a promise to never leave her.

 **End Flashback**

 _And I know that you're scared,_

 _Seems like someone said you had it in you,_

 _All along you said you knew this was wrong,_

 _But still worth dying for..._

 **Flashback**

"Hey forehead-girl!" Ino rammed into her best friend grinning from ear to ear. "How come I had to hear about your relationship status from my mother?" she asked teasingly, Sakura snapped from her trance "Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked clueless. "Oh don't act all innocent forehead. You're a lucky girl you know? Snagging the Kazekage." Sakura blushed bright red and promptly fainted.

 **End Flashback**

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone who leaves you Breathless,_

 **Flashback**

The first time they kissed she needed to wrap her arms around his neck to make sure she didn't collapse on the ground. Afterwards He freaked his siblings out, I mean, It's not everyday you see the Kazekage giggling and smiling like a schoolgirl.

 **End Flashback**

 _And I know that you're scared,_

 _Seems like someone said you had it in you (are you scared)_

 **Flashback**

"Hey, hey, Gaara, I'm here you know." Sakura gently stroked his hair after waking him up from a nightmare, "And I'm here to stay."

She will never know how much those words meant to him.

 **End Flashback**

 _All along you said you knew this was wrong,_

 _But still worth dying for..._

 **Flashback**

"Sakura, go!" Gaara shouted willing her to escape to safety as he fended off the three strong rain ninja. "Never!" She shouted back fending off her own enemies. He shook his head and continued to take down his opponents until he felt blood splash onto his back. Turning he came face to face with her back. Sakura had just taken a sword to the shoulder for him.

Later when he asks why she says "Because I don't want to be something worse than trash."

 **End Flashback**

 _And you give (and you give)_

 _And they take (and they take)_

 **Flashback**

"Haruno Sakura, will you do me the honour of allowing me to spend the rest of my life with you?" Gaara asked on one knee (he really hoped all those times he practiced with Naruto weren't wasted). Sakura smiled and almost cried in happiness "Yes, oh a thousand times yes!" she said. Gaara visibly relaxed, he wont be going home empty handed tonight.

 **End Flashback**

 _And it's love that you want_

 _But not love that you make..._

 **Flashback**

Sakura felt a million bucks, even though everything was hurting. Nothing could ruin this moment; all that she needed now was "Sakura!" The door opened and there stood her life, well now he had to share it. "Gaara, look at her..." she said holding out the bundle in her arms. Gaara hesitantly took it and held her; he lifted the blanket back and froze, "Sh-she's perfect." Sakura beamed. After all these years she finally had a family, "I was thinking Ai," she prodded. Gaara (For the second time in his life (the first being when they were married), grinned. "Ai, it's a beautiful name."

 _Save your heart,_

 _For someone that's worth dying for..._

 _Don't give it away,_

 _Don't give it away..._

Here she stood at age 30. She had finally found the family she wanted, no, needed in the most unlikely of people. She stood in front of the Sunagakure academy smiling proudly next to her husband. Somewhere in the crowd stood their Daughter, Ai, With her beautiful shoulder length red hair, Emerald eyes and pale skin. Sakura smiled nostalgically. She sometimes wished her parents and sister where here to meet her new family, but she knew that she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in this world. She is happier than she ever would have been with Uchiha-san. And for that, she realises, she is eternally grateful.


End file.
